Time is Now…
Time is Now... is a 2018 duet by Issa Kiduku and Naosuke Oyama. Overview The duet from Issa Kiduku's entry in VAZZROCK's bi-color series, -ruby-. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * *Both Kanji = Time is Now… いびつな夜はこの世の終わりみたいだと 孤独の中で抜け殻を抱きしめていた ありふれている時はどのくらい過ぎていただろう 二人で抜け出そう Runaway どこまでも遠くへ Runaway 戸惑いなど捨てて Runaway 行き先なんて無い 時計の針戻して 幾億の中すれ違って 惹かれ会い重ね合い 鳴らそうか始まりの鐘を また繰り返して季節過ぎ　乾いていく涙と 俺達はモノクロで 巡り巡った時間越えて　何度も踏み出すのさ 呼吸さえ忘れそう 誰もが羨んだ鮮やかなこの世界 エンドロールなんてないから 幕を開こう 偽り舞う空この世が終わろうとしても 暗闇の中お前の声が届いてた 戸惑い捨てて綺麗事はもう聞き飽きただろう 飾りを脱ぎ捨てて Runaway 鼓動を早めろよ Runaway 名前を呼んでみるよ Runaway 逃げ場所断てるだろ？ 果てまでみせてみよう 見上げた夜空塗り替える不安を忘れさせよう 俺達の口吻で 冷たい涙置いていく夢の中でもう一度 まだ触れていたいから 誰もが望んでる鮮やかなこの世界 エンドロールなんてないから 光に満ちる かけがえのない優しさに いつからだろう目を背けていた 大切なもの無くさないように せめて今だけはそばに居て欲しい また繰り返して季節過ぎ　乾いていく涙と 俺達はモノクロで 巡り巡った時間越えて　何度も踏み出すのさ 呼吸さえ忘れそう 誰もが羨んだ鮮やかなこの世界 エンドロールなんてないから 幕を開こう Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| Romaji = Time is Now… Ibitsu na yoru wa kono yo no owari mitai dato Kodoku no naka de nukegara wo dakishimeteita Arifureteiru toki wa dono kurai sugite ita darou Futari de nukedasou Runaway dokomademo tooku e Runaway tomadoi nado suttee Runaway ikisaki nante nai Tokei no harimodoshite Ikuoku no naka surechigatte Hikare ai kasane ai Narasou ka hajimari no kane wo Mata kurikaeshite kisetsu sugi kawaiteiku namida to Oretachi wa monochro de Megurimegutta jikan koete nando mo fumidasu no sa Kokyuu sae wasure sou Dare mo ga urayanda azayakana kono sekai End roll nante nai kara Maku wo hirakou Itsuwari mau sora kono yo ga owarou toshite mo Kurayami no naka omae no koe ga todoiteta Tomadoi sutete kireigoto wa mou kiki akita darou Kazari wo nugisutete Runaway kodou wo hayamero yo Runaway namae wo yondemiru yo Runaway nigebasho tateru daro? Hate made misete miyou Miageta yozora nurikaeru fuan wo wasuresaseyou Oretachi no kuchiduke de Tsumetai namida oiteiku yume no naka de mou ichido Mada fureteitai kara Dare mo ga nozonderu azayaka na kono sekai End roll nante nai kara Hikari ni michiru Kakegae no nai yasashisa ni Itsukara darou me wo somukete ita Taisetsu na mono nakusanai you ni Semete ima dake ha soba ni ite hoshii Mata kurikaeshite kisetsu sugi kawaiteiku namida to Oretachi wa monochro de Megurimegutta jikan koete nando mo fumidasu no sa Kokyuu sae wasure sou Dare mo ga urayanda azayakana kono sekai End roll nante nai kara Maku wo hirakou Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-| English= Time is Now… The twisted night is waiting to watch this world’s end. I hold on to this empty shell as I embrace the loneliness. I wonder how long it will take for the overflowing time to pass. I’m sure the two of us can break through it. Runaway, wherever it is, far far away. Runaway, throw away your confusions. Runaway, even if there’s no goal in sight. Let’s turn back the hands of time! Even among billions of people, we’ll meet as we’re drawn to each other. Shall we ring the bell of a new beginning? My tears have dried as the seasons continue to pass. We are black and white. I’ll keep breaking through time even if it continues to repeat. I feel like I’ve forgotten how to breathe. No one envies this vivid world. Since there’s no such thing as an end roll. Let the curtains rise! Even if the lying sky causes this world’s end, your voice continues to reach me even in darkness. I’m sure you’re tired of hearing ‘throw away your amazements’ but, let’s get rid of it altogether. Runaway, let your heart beat more wildly. Runaway, try calling my name. Runaway, you’ll cut off all escape routes, right? Show me that you can make it to the end. Let’s forget our anxieties as we cross over the night sky. With our excitement. Leave those cold tears behind and let’s once again as if in a dream. I still want to feel it. No one wishes for a vivid world like this. Since there’s no such thing as an end roll, let’s fill ourselves with light. I wonder when I started turning my eyes to that irreplaceable kindness. In order to not lose what’s important, I want you to stay by my side even for a short while. My tears have dried as the seasons continue to pass. We are black and white. I’ll keep breaking through time even if it continues to repeat. I feel like I’ve forgotten how to breathe. No one envies this vivid world. Since there’s no such thing as an end roll. Let the curtains rise! English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Duets Category:Songs Category:Issa Kuduku songs Category:Naosuke Oyama songs